


cold, sun-filled evenings

by vhscassette



Category: Monster Boy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhscassette/pseuds/vhscassette
Summary: a drabble i wrote a long time backnexash is really off his rocker this time!





	1. when the wind calls,

Asher's head was numb to everything yet felt the cold wind of late fall claw against his face. It was only natural for such cold winds to blow so high; being on top of abandoned factories that you once explored the ins and outs of with your friends had those side-effects. His worn shoes stood directly on the edge of the building, meaning to take just one more step forward that never came. The wind nearly knocked him over a few times, yet hesitation stood him up as solid as a rock and never let him fall. His brown eyes were glazed over, focusing on the abandoned parking lot behind the building below. He remembered stumbling over the gravel that was heavily scattered across the entirety of the unused lot and wondered who would have to clean up his upcoming corpse.

Slipping back into reality, Asher felt a dark presence touch his shoulder but didn't jolt at all.  
"Looks like we're here again," Nexus muttered smugly.

Upon a few moments of what seemed to be Asher ignoring him, he said louder, "What, boy, can't even hear my own words now? No wonder why your friends didn't notice your disappearance."

Guilt crawled through Ash's stomach but blunt depression and numbness swallowed it back down. He couldn't mess up, not again. No more of this life, no more pain, no more love. No more of his father with his yelling. No more of the motherly Viola with her gentle glances and reassuring voice. No more of Toby's beautiful smile that lit up his world like a candle on the beach. No more Toby.

No more Toby.  
  
As if reading his mind, Nexus curled up around Asher's neck and slyly muttered, "What about your friends? Are you truly just going to leave Toby and Viola behind like last night's failed drawings?"

Asher glanced in his direction, his dead brown eyes peering almost straight through Nexus's mask. He wondered if there was any brain behind that comedic mask, any sign of happiness that he could've brought to someone somewhere. That's not why Nexus existed, however, so he ruled it out. Silence clipped his mouth shut much similar to a young child trying to use a stapler only to fail about five or six times before getting it right.

Nexus cruelly smiled and sighed in fake drama before letting go of him and spinning around. "They'd miss you, you know." Nexus chippered softly, smiling as he picked at his shadowy claws as if checking for imperfections that didn't exist. "I know Toby would certainly be devastated at his loss of you."

Asher glanced back down at the rocks many stories below. "Toby doesn't even love me," he muttered emotionlessly, feeling heartache ripple deep in his chest. "He only sees me as a friend, just like I should be able to." he added softly, looking at the palms of his dusty and dirty hands. Handrails of abandoned places were certainly dirty, but he never expected it to leave this much grime. He uselessly flicked his hand in attempt to get some dirt and dust off to some success.

"And you would only know because..?" Nexus questioned with a mischievous smirk.

Feeling frustration bubble in the pit of his stomach, Asher lowly mumbled, "Why th'hell do you even give a damn about me? Wouldn't me dying be something good for you?"

Nexus chuckled with cruel intent before gliding in the air next to him. "If you're dead, I won't be able to feed off of any more of your sorrow."

A strong, strong urge to just jump right then surged through Asher, his atoms awakening with the urge to die, urge to disappear off this useless earth. His body jolted forward in the most indescribable type of burning feeling, but hesitation pulled him back.

Nexus chuckled softly to himself. "Can't even complete one simple task, can you, boy?" he muttered with a pathetic implication.

Asher felt tears burn in his eyes and drip down his face. He wasn't good enough for a god damned thing, was he? He so badly wished to leave, to take Toby and Viola selfishly with him and live happily forever in a place far away from Nexus and away from all hurt.

When he was mere seconds away from throwing himself down many stories below, his phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to nearly jolt off the edge by accident. It vibrated repeatedly in his pocket and it played a stupid ringtone that Toby switched it to a few weeks back to which Asher never changed back. The static in his mind stopped suddenly, the only sounds being the wind that blew past his trembling body and the ringtone. His hand shook as he reached into his pocket and took out his phone, answering the call with a tap of the touchscreen.

"Hey, Ashy!" Toby's voice rang through the other end of the call. "Where the hell are you at? Viola keeps trying to message you but you won't answer!"

  
Toby then paused for a short moment as if listening to something.  
"Are you in a storm or some shit? Why is it so windy there?"

Asher could say nothing as his mouth refused to cooperate with his head. It burns, it burns, it burns.

"Ash, seriously, we've been worried sick! Where are you right now?" Toby said with heavy concern, knowing that he's never been that well off in terms of mental stability.

A sob wriggled and forced its way out of Asher's throat, terrified of death and leaving Toby behind. "Help me," Asher sobbed into the phone, fear blatant in his tone.

He heard a gasp at the other end before Toby rapidly yelped, "Where are you, Asher? It's gonna be alright, I promise, where are you?!"

Nexus slowly wrapped his arms around Ash's neck before he sputtered in tears that he was on top of the abandoned building in the corner of town.

Stepping back and falling, landing on his bottom, Asher sobbed as he curled into a ball. "Please, Toby, help me. I'm scared," he weakly weeped into the phone, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Fear and anxiety flooded his every atom and he felt himself spiraling into a panic attack.

"Asher, please," Toby softly reassured in utmost concern, "I'll be right there with Viola in about ten minutes. I'll be right there, okay?"

Asher cried an 'okay' before shriveling up into a ball and ending the phone call. He felt himself cry before slipping into a numb darkness, not noticing another dark force take presence in his body.

  
He heard Nexus giggle cruelly almost too close to his ear before blacking out in a corner of his mind.


	2. come find me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second n last chapter of a drabble i made. welcome to angst hell

Toby and Viola ran through every god damned set of stairs up to the top floor of the empty factory, beads of sweat rolling down their pale foreheads. Their hands shook with fear, cold to the bone and terror welling up in their chests. They saw Asher standing casually standing on the cement roof of the factory, gently shifting his weight onto the other foot and swaying as if waiting for them.

Dark puddles of shadow pooled at his feel, and Asher's trademark sweater was stained with what looked like soot. Viola felt her heart drop and Toby's head burned with frustration and agony as if knowing exactly what happened.

"Nexus, you piece of shit!" Toby spat in disgust and frustration, tears burning his eyes. It was _so fucking difficult_ to get Nexus out of Asher's body. With him in such despair before the call ended earlier, it was only going to be that much harder to rescue his dearest friend as he has a few times previously.

Possessed Asher, or unaffectionately referred to as 'Nexash' by Viola and Toby, turned his head around with a near demonic smile. "Nice job on keeping me waiting, children." Nexash said cheerfully in a sing-song manner, tearstains and puffy eyes still visible as the last remnants of Asher's free will.

Toby felt rage boil and swell within him like waves in a storm, _this_ close to releasing hell on the shore. He quickly walked closer in a rage before dashing and leaping towards Nexash, managing to get a punch in. His face was warm, and he felt the dampness of fallen tears from earlier.

Guilt shuddered throughout Toby's body as he attempted to recover from harming his closest friend. His mind repeated a mantra; it isn't him, it isn't him. It _couldn't_ be him. Not for right now.

Nexash was pushed back from the punch, eyes widening and darting to the side as he felt his cheek in surprise. He spat red fluid onto the ground once, then twice. "Never knew humans could be so cruel as to pack such a hard punch against their beloved friend," Nexash coughed, genuinely taken aback from the anger in Toby's action. After he recovered, he seemed to have a whole new tone about him. The soot in his outfit grew darker, spreading across his entire once-cream colored sweater. "However, I do understand that this body can be quite strong as well," he cruelly growled in a sadistic grin before grabbing Toby by the arm roughly and throwing him onto the hard pavement.

Toby screeched in fear and surprise as Viola screamed. "Asher!" she yelled loudly in desperation, "Listen to us! _You're hurting Toby!_ " She knew Asher deep down had a lot of care for him in a way that no one else did, and she prayed to every god existent or otherwise that Asher could hear her. Nexash only turned to her and grinned bigger.

"You think Asher can hear you, girl?" he growled low and almost sadistically, "You think he could _care?!_ He doesn't give a damn about you or your friend anymore! _Asher is dead!_ " Viola felt tears swell in her eyes at the mere thought of Asher being dead. She shook her head violently in a way that almost made her dizzy, not wanting to believe for a second that it was true.

"Asher, please! Come back to Toby and I! We miss you!" she cried loudly, tears threatening to run down her face.

Nexash tremored in rage before yelling demonically, "Your friend is gone, insolent child! He died as uselessly as you all made him feel! There's no one to blame but _yourselves!_ "

Silence reigned over the roof.

A sob erupted from Toby's mouth as he weakly attempted to get on his knees only to be pushed to the floor again with a hard kick.

"And you, you filthy child," Nexash began with a low growl, "What makes you think you could chase me out again?" Toby whimpered in pain and felt his body shrivel into himself. In his mind, he saw Asher fading into void, disappearing, gone. He wanted him back.

He sobbed Asher's name into the wind in pure sorrow. Begging, pleading, he wanted him back. _He wanted him back with him._

Something inside Asher shifted.

Emese slipped out from behind Viola as she sobbed feverishly into her palms, her tears soaking through her eyepatch. Guilt racked her body as she legitimately believed Nexus's cruel words. Softly, Emese nuzzled into her cheek like a mother comforting their child. Tears slipped out of Viola's reddening face and she looked at Emese in suffering.

 _Something had to be done about the children's pain_ , Emese thought, _even if it requires risk._

Not moments after something emotional stirred inside Asher, it disappeared. In desolate anger, Nexash kicked Toby furiously in the chest. "It's an amazement how your frail human body hasn't snapped into pieces yet," he growled, kicking his arms, ribs and chest.

Viola and Emese both seemed to notice that Nexus has just about wholly snapped, his restricted anger from time and time again of getting chased out of Asher's body spilling free. Noticing that Toby nevertheless sobbed weakly into the pavement in emotional and physical agony, Nexash grinned wickedly.

Something in Asher made itself aware, something that was softer than melted marshmallows and honey.

And, as Nexus always did, he intended to abuse it.

Tenderly he picked Toby off of the ground and held him in his arms. Viola, Emese, and more noticeably Toby froze in shock at what had occurred. His near broken body tremored in pain, but even more so in the almost normal-like feeling of being hugged. It nearly made him break apart in heartache and sorrow, and Toby held back a sob.

In mere weak moments, however, Toby faltered and, against his will, fell into his arms in exhaustion. Wind flowed over the top of the roof in silence.

"I missed you," Nexus imitated in Asher's voice, grinning maniacally as he held him to his chest and kept his voice level. He then giggled lowly before it rose to a giggling, mocking screech, "How much I've missed you!" His voice split into both Asher's and Nexus's, the unison he formed ripping and connecting again.

Toby shuddered in shock, innocent confusion, and pure emotional agony and squeezed his eyes shut in despair.

 Viola felt tears and anger crawl up her throat before she screamed, "Shut the hell up, Nexus! _Just shut the hell up!_ " Emese felt herself growl tearfully, thinking of this whole situation all too cruel for mere children.

Toby silently cried, both terrified of being in Nexus's arms and heartbroken over the want for affection. This artificial yet horrifying calm was ruined when Nexash painfully and quickly gripped Toby roughly and picked him up carelessly, causing him to scream in utter agony from his injuries.

"It's truly a shame he hasn't told you what he planned to do this afternoon." Nexus spoke calmly and languidly with a sadistic grin. "Not much of a surprise knowing him, but I guess he'd like me to finish what he intended." He stepped towards the edge of the building without an ounce of hesitation, all while Emese and Viola stared in utter horror.

Realization flooded throughout their core; that's why he was on the roof. That's why he left school as soon as the bell rang.

_That's why he was alone there._

The moment Viola attempted to make a run for him, they noticed a very low voice muttering, "Are you sure you wish to end my fun so quickly, Nexus?"

Vex had formed himself rather quickly on a near edge of the building, black blobby goo hanging off the side. Nexash looked thoroughly pissed at Vex, wanting him to back off and let him have his time. Vex, however, didn't give a damn. "I still need my energy, you know," he muttered blankly.

Nexash just smiled without a trace of happiness before aggressively muttering, "I don't really give a damn about your needs, Vex. He wanted to die with his ridiculous friends, so I'll just arrange that for him."

Vex glanced at Emese, hoping to get a sole message across; this needs to be taken to a more serious level. Fast. "You're acting like a toddler, Nexus. What could these mere children have possibly done to get you so angry?" Vex said with mild annoyance, while Emese quickly slinked into the floor in a shadowy pool before disappearing entirely.

"The idiot in my arms," Nexus growled with a smile, squeezing his breaking body and causing him to scream, "punched me in the face hard enough to draw blood. Then, the girl over there had the gall to try to save her dead friend by crying out ridiculous rubbish. I've had enough of these fools, and they deserve their deaths."

Viola sobbed shakily as she watched the conversation between demons taking place, hoping to every god that Vex and Emese had a plan.

"Well," Vex started, "You can be angry all you'd like. Killing your source of energy, however, is ridiculous. You shouldn't break your toys, and especially toys that _aren't_ yours." Vex glanced at Toby emotionlessly, knowing how close his body is to giving out on him. A shadowy pool formed behind Nexash.  
  
Emese quickly raced into Asher's body, and his body froze and fell to the ground a few inches off the edge. Toby spilled out of his hands and hung halfway off the edge of the building, slowly tipping over.  
  
Viola screamed as the boys hung dangerously off the edge. Making a full dash for the edge of the roof where they were at, she grabbed Toby's legs and quickly pulled him back onto the roof, cringing as she noticed that Toby fell unconscious out of fear and stress.

Without hesitating, she attempted to pull Asher's body but stopped as she noticed something odd. His skin felt like it was swarming, festering with something inside. His arm twitched slightly, and his eyes were all but covered with shadowy darkness.

Softly, she grabbed his legs again and pulled his body back onto the roof, shuddering as she felt something wriggle seemingly in his skin. She sat on her bottom in exhaustion as she wiped her clammy and sweaty forehead, glancing slightly at Vex and mouthing a 'thank you'.

Vex closed his eyes in understanding before disappearing into nothingness. Moments passed before in one sudden moment, Nexus was chased out of Asher's body and disappeared into the cold air. 

Asher unconsciously gasped out of reflex before Emese was quickly ejected as well, exhaustedly levitating down onto the ground before fading away herself. Viola knew, of course, that Nexus wasn't dead and neither was Emese.

Wind blew softly in the air, and not a single thing stirred asides from Viola brushing a lock of pale blonde hair behind her ear. She sighed in unrestricted exhaustion as she melancholically glanced to the two unconscious boys laying motionlessly in front of her. Blood and soot was splattered and soaked through their clothes.

  
Suffering never dies easily. Even Asher knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> as said, a drabble that i probably wont continue on. hope you enjoyed this at the least!


End file.
